What If...
by Black Terran
Summary: This story was written by Black Cat and Amberosia. It's a romantic comedy, so I'm putting it in the comedy section.. just cuz ^-^ It's a Mimi, Matt and Izzy love triangle! ^-^ Pleeze Read and Review ^-^


****

What If…

Co-Written by Black Cat and Amberosia

End of the day- The halls of the school were crowded as usual. It was almost impossible to get to anywhere without bumping into at least seven or eight different people. In my case, it was completely different. My way was clear, after all I _am_ a soon-to-be superstar, and _da man_, and - well, I'll talk about all that stuff later. So, what was my problem? The massive amount of girls who followed me around all the time. Sure, it felt great to be loved and adored, and I _would _occasionally give out autographs to my desperate fans, but I had no feelings towards my followers. There was just one girl for me, and she was too preoccupied with other stuff, that she hardly ever took any notice, which puzzled me. Any girl in the school would die to just touch my shirt, but she acted so casual when around me. I suppose it's because we've been such good friends that she doesn't see me like the other girls.

I finally got to my locker, and waited until the halls were clear, after all, no one likes to stay after school, unless they're a member of the dweebs club. I packed my schoolbag with all that night's homework (hey, even superstars have to do homework ... unfortunately) and looked at the group picture of me and all the "digidestined" (including the new people like Davis and Ken). My eyes went directly to Mimi's face, and I started to bang my head against my locker.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Davis and Tai staring at me awkwardly, "The flesh eating virus is attacking your brain again, isn't it?" Tai shouted so if anyone was still there they could hear.  
  
What did he say? I wasn't even paying attention, I was too busy looking at... Her. Did he ask me a question? "..Yeah.. I mean no... I mean..."  
  
"Uh huh. Whatchya looking at?" Davis said, trying to look over my shoulder at my locker door, but I closed it quickly.  
  
"Nothing." I gathered my things and started walking away when shortly after I heard,  
  
"Matt! Wait up! Where are you going?" Davis and Tai ran up beside me as they normally did and it never bothered me before, but I wanted to be alone today.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Oh, great! Can I come too? I heard the mosquitoes there are huge but nothing a little ice cream can't fix, right, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied again, I didn't feel like listening to Davis's ramblings today.  
  
"MATT!" He screamed in my ear.  
  
"Hey! Whatchya you do that for?!" I snapped.  
  
"No reason, I just felt like yelling into your ear. It's genetic."  
  
"I believe you somehow." I said remembering Davis's sister, Jun, who was the most annoying fan girl of them all.  
  
"So what's wrong with little Yamato?" Tai asked in a baby voice.  
  
"Why do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Well, after you make out with someone you can read their brainwaves." He said loudly again.  
  
I sweat dropped, "Tai, I didn't make out with you. Man, that's just creepy." I laughed, it felt good, as I was in such a bad mood.  
  
"Oh crap! If it wasn't you, then who did I make out with?!"  
  
Davis leaned against Tai's shoulder, "Oh Tai-baby."  
  
"Wah!" Tai pushed Davis into me and started spitting on the floor. "Eww! Yuck! Blech!"  
  
"That's not what you said before!" Davis joked.  
  
Tai shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears, "Okay! Mental picture! Mental picture!"  
  
"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it!" Davis shouted over Tai's ramblings and I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Mental picture I said!"  
  
"Fine, Taichi-chan! It's over! And I really thought we had something special!" Davis sniffed and then, smiled again, "Come on Yama-baby, let's go somewhere where we can be alone." He said putting his arm around me.  
  
I decided to play along, I needed to get a break from reality, "I can't, Daisluke! I'm in love with another!" I joked and tried to sound like I was in a soap opera.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes! I love Mi- Tai!" I almost lost myself and said I loved her... I LOVE her? I decided that I was way over my head (wahaaaayy), but I tried to act casual as I walked with the guys to the ice cream parlor. I tried to say as little as possible and just laughed along with them until we reached the place. Soon we were all settled down and ready to order, but I must have been in another world, cause I heard Tai saying, 

" Hey Matt, I'm not that attractive, it's okay, it really is, you can stop fantasizing!" he finished with a chuckle and I just gave a faint smile and a nod, " now come on, order your ice cream, we don't have all day!" and I went and ordered the strawberry flavored kind. 

I was casually eating my ice cream, when I realized that I was being stared at. I lifted my head and saw two pairs of confused eyes watching me. I always thought Davis and Tai looked alike, but never did I realize that they were actually _that_ much alike. They'd make a perfect... anyways, I was approached by the taller of the two, 

"Hey Matt, since when did you start eating pink ice cream? I thought you hated strawberry!" 

"Well, I guess him spending time with you so much Tai, has had severe effects on him, if ya know what I mean, " and then he winked, and it was followed by a loud laugh, until his eyes met Tai's. 

"Hey man, don't get to carried away. It was only a joke... so Matt, what's up with the pink stuff?" Tai re-inquired. 

I didn't know how to reply. Obviously, I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd just laugh at me, so I just replied, 

" I had a change of hea... I mean, mind. That's not a problem with you is it?" and before I knew it, Davis started to make another one of his corny wise cracks. 

" Hey Tai, he had a change of mind, didn't you hear? Now he's going for girls, aren't you disappointed? I'm here for you man if you ever need me, man," I saw the annoyed expression in Tai's eyes, and I was almost certain that I knew what was to follow. Tai got up from his seat, yelling the words " IT WAS A GOD DAMN JOKE!" and chased after Davis out of the ice cream parlor, leaving his ice cream unfinished. 

"I guess I won't have anyone to walk home with," I thought to myself, yet I was rather relieved. I was in no mood to walk around with those two goons. I needed some time to myself. After my ice cream was finished, I picked up my bag and headed home. I could feel the gentle autumn breeze against my face. Every step I took was followed by a crackling, snapping or flickering sound. I was surrounded by a mountain of leaves. It brought back memories from when I was younger, about 9 or 10. I remember how my dad used to rake the leaves, and made extra sure that I didn't go near them, but hey! I was a kid who wanted to have fun! I'd jump in the leaves and make a mess of the entire place. And then, my dad would see me, and ground me for wasting all his hard work. He would lock me in my room for hours, and I would try to call my friends since I was getting lonely. Hey, that reminds me of the time I called Mimi.... oh what am I saying?? No...what am I doing? What's the purpose of torturing myself? Only an idiot would go about killing his soul because of a girl who's clearly not interested... I guess in that case I'm a big time idiot. I just can't get Mimi off my mind, everything reminds me of her.. the ugliness of the brown and dry leaves makes me think about her soft and beautiful complexion, the chirping sound of the birds of her heart warming voice, and... oh there I go again, thinking about her. I have to stop this or I'll end up in a mental institution. 

~*~ ~*~  
  
Why couldn't it just shut up? My mind has been yelling at me none stop, not to mention that my teacher was yelling at me on top of that for not paying attention. How could I? When your stuck in your mind, you have to listen, although, my mind yelling at me was driving me insane.  
  
'WHY DO YOU LIKE HER?' It would shout, 'YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! QUIT BEING SO BLIND AND COME BACK TO REALITY!'  
  
The problem was that I couldn't, nor could I stop the voice. Why couldn't it just shut up...  
  
"Mr. Ishida!"  
  
"What? Yah, I'm awake!" I said quickly sitting up.  
  
"This is not nap time. If you want to sleep, sleep on stage, not here," only this teacher. This guy was obsessed with the fact that I was in a band. He just had to point it out on everything and he hated me for it. Maybe he tried to be a singer. I pictured him singing and I couldn't contain my laughter. "Is there something funny about this? Is the only way that you will respect me if I am a singer like you?"  
  
Once again I laughed, "Chill out. You don't gotta sing."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Yep, he hates me, but at least it's entertaining.  
  
"Like what?" I was having fun with this.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, do you have band tonight?"  
  
I thought about this for a second, "No."  
  
Tai leaned forward from the desk behind me and whispered, "Watch out, he's going to ask you out." I laughed again.  
  
"That's good, because you'll be staying here after school for detention, and Mr. Kamiya can keep you company."  
  
"What I do?!" Tai asked looking shocked.  
  
"I have very good hearing and you just happen to be a very bad whisperer."  
  
Tai folded his arms across his crest, slouched back into his chair and let out a 'Hmph'. I wasn't exactly shocked but I was still pissed off, I had already been having a bad day as it was, and I was looking forward to going home. Well, so much for that.  
  
*Brrriinnnnggg*  
  
The school bell rang and the class gathered their things and went home.  
  
"Tough luck." Sora whispered to us as she left.  
  
"Yah." Tai got up and sat down in the seat next to me. "Did you have to do that? You knew he was just about to give you a detention."  
  
"Sorry, Tai. I just-"  
  
"Wow! Enough said. It's very rare to hear those words come from you. Come on, don't worry about it."  
  
"You have 45 minutes gentlemen." 45 minutes! Just for those little comments. It's not my fault his career never made it. "I'll be back in a half hour. I expect that I could leave you for that long, right, Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"You're not a celebrity here, I am." he said and exited the room.  
  
"That guy is way too dramatic."  
  
"No kidding." I said leaning back in my chair.  
  
"So what's up with the pink thing? I came back to the ice cream parlor, but when I got there you had already left."  
  
"Oh, sorry." I said closing my eyes, I was trying to keep Mimi out of my mind as much as possible.  
  
"S'okay. Why the sudden strawberry craze? Or the pink thing I should say. What's with all the pink stuff?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, at lunch you took almost all the strawberries, strawberry ice cream, jelly sandwich, and a fruit punch."  
  
"I did?" I hadn't even noticed at all. I have got to stop thinking about her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your brain is trying to send you a message. I saw a movie like that once. Did you see it? When the guy didn't notice that he was doing all these things and then they all meant something. Did you see it? Wasn't it good? Maybe that's what it is. Don't you think? That could be it. I wonder what pink means. Do you know? I don't see what pink is. Maybe you need to get in touch with your feminine side. What do you think? Or maybe it's a girl. Yah, it probably has to do with a girl. What do you think? A girl? That's what I think. maybe it's-"  
  
"Need a hand?" Tai was now on the floor as I punched him and he fell over. That's one way to shut him up.. actually, it's the only way.  
  
"I'm okay." He said sitting back in his chair. "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever." he said leaning back in his chair and as he did I saw Mimi walk passed the door. I froze in my seat as I saw her walk by with her recently blond dyed hair swaying behind her. I tried to act as normal as I could, trying to resist the temptation that had come over me, but I knew that I could not, and would not rest until I talked to her. I told Tai that I had to go to the bathroom, and fortunately, I didn't have to convince him any further. I asked if he could make up some excuse for me just incase our teacher came back. I knew what he was thinking (after all, after you make out with someone, you can read their brainwaves ^_~), I could tell just by looking at that evil grin on his face- he was going to get me back for punching him. Oh well, Mimi was sure worth it. I ran out of the room like a mad man (er...mad boy actually, but hey, what the heck?) I was going to call Mimi all the way from across the hall, but I didn't want Tai, or any other person for that matter, to hear me. I quietly followed her to the computer lab, seeing that she was headed for there. I saw her enter, and just when I reached the lab myself, I saw her coming out, with a frown on her face, and her head down. She bumped into me, not that I cared or minded, and she immediately changed her frown into a beautiful glowing smile to match her sparkling eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it, 

"Uh, hey Matt! What are you doing here? Don't you have band practice today?" she talked in the sweetest tone ever, my heart just melted. Although, I was quite disappointed... every body (with the exception of my teacher perhaps) knew exactly what days I had band practice ( I personally think that he does know the days, but he just refuses to show any interest... I'm starting to think that he envy's my talent. Hmm, now there's a thought..) and it amazed me how she was so ignorant on the subject (hey, maybe she was jealous too!). I was being foolish, I pulled myself together and started to talk in my regular "cool" tone,

" Hey! So, how come you're here so late? I mean, its heard to believe that any teacher'd give _you_ detention!" I tried to add a smile to that. She looked at me and giggled her innocent giggle.

"Oh Matt, you're too kind! Well, I was here to um... ask Izzy if he could help me with some homework, and he said that he has to pack up and go home soon, so um, yeah..." she said, calmly, and as usual, I believed her... after all, how could someone not believe her?

"So that explains the frown you had on your face when you bumped into me! Well, have no fear, cause Yamato Ishida is here! Maybe I can help you out?!" I offered, forgetting all about the fact that I was taking longer than I would in the bathroom in any situation. I was hoping that Mimi'd take my offer, I wanted to be with her so much. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I awaited her answer. 

" Um, it's okay Matt, I'll just ask daddy. By the way, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" I nodded, gave out a feigned laugh and was on my way back, when I heard her saying, " Hey Matt, if you keep on getting detentions, maybe I can join you sometime. After all, I do chit chat a lot!" She smiled, brighter than ever, and I was in total bliss when those words came out of her mouth... I almost skipped to the detention room!!!

"Hey Matt. What happened? Oh wait.. you need not explain.. all the pink stuff you ate must have done something to your stomach. I mean, you're not at all used to eating pink stuff, so your stomach's probably adapting to this whole new food thing. Just make sure you don't eat too much, you don't want to put on weight, chicks don't dig that...." he went on talking, while I only pretended to listen. I could care less if he was complimenting me, insulting me, or giving me advice. My whole day had just turned upside down...all because of Mimi... and I wouldn't have seen her if it wasn't for getting a detention. I felt as though I owed Mr. Ikijuchi a thank you...nah.... I forgot about everything else, and only focused on me and Mimi.

"Mr. Ishida!" I heard that familiar voice again. Oh no, Mr. Ikijuchi was back, " do you suffer from lack of sleep? I have been closely observing you, and every time I see you, you are dozing off. Perhaps you should spend less time with your band practice (he said that very, very coldly) and more time on your school work. Make sure you get a good nights sleep," he then dismissed us from the detention room.

"Man.... are you feeling alright? As your best friend, I vow never to let you eat another pink thing again!" Tai said, swearing that he wasn't joking, but I knew better. We walked past the computer lab, where I found Izzy, getting ready to leave for home. I felt really confused... hadn't Mimi said that he had to leave soon? I told Tai to wait so Izzy could join us on our walk home, and Izzy accepted the offer. 

We were now off school grounds, in fact, we had just seen Tai off. It was just me and Izzy...perfect...Izzy was awfully silent, so I decided to talk. 

" Hey Iz, I was talking to Mimi right after school, and she said that she needed your help with homework and you couldn't help cause you had to go home really soon. What's up with that? You were at school as late as we were," I saw him frowning, and he was hesitant to reply, but eventually, he spoke,

" Just promise me that you won't tell her anything that is discussed between us at this moment Matt. It's extremely important that she doesn't find out. You see, just the other day as we were walking down the halls, she asked me to the movies. I kept objecting, off course, as I need to prepare for the upcoming exams, but she pleaded and begged, yet I wouldn't give in. I was getting quite annoyed- don't get me wrong, I believe that Mimi is a wonderful girl, and full of spirit, but her priorities are different than mine. I tried to reason with her, but it didn't seem to have any effect. She then said that she had a confession to make, and these are her exact words : ' Izzy, you must be the most amazing guy in the world! The first to refuse a date with me' and then, she covered her mouth. I then realized that she had feelings for me, but I didn't feel the same way, yet I hadn't the heart to break hers, so I put it in the simplest and nicest way that I'm not interested, and that I'm satisfied being just friends with her. Today, she came to ask me for help about her homework, but I knew that I'd be red all over to sit with her alone knowing that she has feelings for me... I think you get the point," he finished explaining, and all the hope that had been built up was now gone.   
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
I lay in bed that night and began fiddling with my guitar. I couldn't sleep. It all wouldn't add up and my mind began racing again and it wouldn't stop. I leaned my guitar back against a chair and tried to sleep again. Still my mind wouldn't stop, I just wanted it to shut up long enough so I could sleep....  
  
'How could she like Izzy...It doesn't matter who she likes...it's not you...get over it...get over her...she's not the one....it's not destiny...how could I not have noticed...am I really that blind....how could I possibly think that someone like HER would like me back...it doesn't make sense...oh well..I guess it doesn't have to....'  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Matt! Get up!" My dad yelled and woke me very suddenly.  
  
"Wha?" I rubbed my eyes only half awake.  
  
"I'm going to be late! Do you want a ride or not?"  
  
"No, I'll walk." That's really what I needed. To be alone.  
  
"Fine, but make me something to eat for breakfast!"  
  
"Can't you get something to eat from a restaurant? You know, normal lives are getting pretty popular these days." I said annoyed but I sat up.  
  
"A restaurant?! Do I look like I have money for a restaurant?! All I ask is for some help around here and just a little-"  
  
"Okay! Chill out! I'm up!" I snapped and he left my room so I could get dressed. What was I thinking? A normal life?  
  
I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath; 6:10. I didn't have to get up for at least another hour and here I was getting dressed so I could cook. Man, TK doesn't have a clue how easy he gets it.  
  
"Hurry up Matt!"  
  
"I'm coming!" I called opening the door and pulling a shirt over my head. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I don't care just make something." He said sitting at the table and unfolding the newspaper, "Just as long as it's edible."  
  
"So picky." I yawned. Unfortunately today was not unlike anyother. Besides the fact that I had to see Mimi at school, I won't be able to act normal around her.. okay, I take that back, I never did before, but now more so. I sighed as I viewed the empty fridge, it's going to be a long day.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"I guess I'll have to be good today." I said to myself as I kicked a can out of my way and remembered Mimi's offer to meet me at detention. I had to avoid her. And at the moment, everyone else.  
  
"Hey, Matt! Wait up!" Of course for me that was impossible. Jun ran up to me. "I haven't seen you walk to school before."  
  
"Funny, I thought you lived on the other side of town."  
  
Jun laughed and I shuddered, why was she here? "Don't be silly. I always walk this way."  
  
"Good, now you're the model stocker." I muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.. where's Davis?"  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully he didn't follow me." She said grabbing my arm.  
  
I sweat dropped, "Jun..." I tried to say this in a remotely sweet voice.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, Matt?"  
  
Once again in a sweet and calm voice I said, "Please let go of my arm and go away, I am in no mood to hang around you and pretend I like you in any way, shape or form."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something, Yama-chan?"  
  
Errrr! "I'm not your Yama-chan!" I pulled away from her.  
  
"Hehe You're funny, Matt. That's what I like about you."  
  
"Need a hand?" Davis ran up beside me.  
  
"Davis! Go away!" Jun sneered.  
  
I perked up, "No! It's okay, Jun. Actually, I have a surprise that me and Davis are trying to figure out for you, so you gotta leave.. Right now!"  
  
"Oh!" She giggled, "Okay, bye, Yama-chan!" She left finally.  
  
"Now, why didn't I think about that before?"  
  
"Yah, we all know what a genius you are."  
  
I laughed. "Where's Tai?"  
  
"Come on Matt! You can wait five minutes without making out with him, can't you?!" That would be the loud voice that Davis and Tai seem to love around me. I glared at him as a few passing people gave me an awkward glance. "Uhh.. He went to school early."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, actually, it's a funny story. You wanna hear it?" I nodded. He began talking but I couldn't hear him as we entered the school and I saw Her pass me. But I knew it was absolutely hopeless, I knew Mimi too well to think that she'd forget about Izzy. When her mind was made up, especially about guys, it was **_made up._** Then, my mind drifted to the darkest thought possible,

"You can always be with Jun, you know, she'll love you and..." I stopped myself before it got any worst. Davis was still babbling on about Tai (I started to think he actually liked him) when I yelled, " MENTAL PICTURE!!!" 

Davis stared at me in the strangest way, and said, 

"Hey man, I didn't know you had that big of a thing for Tai. I think it's sweet that he went to school extra early just so he could spend some time with Sora," and then, he went into a little dream mode, and I knew he was thinking about Kari and himself, but she was taken by TK…

We walked the rest of the way, keeping silent (which was quite a surprise), either that, or I had deafened myself against his words, as I do to almost everyone these days. 

~*~ 

Lunch Time- I grabbed my lunch ( my new menu which consisted mostly of pink stuff) and went to sit at my usual table. Soon enough, I was joined by Tai, who looked at me in amazement. 

" Man, have you been getting enough sleep? I hate Mr. Ikijuchi as much as you do man, but I think he's right for once! And you're eating all this pink junk again? Don't you remember what happened yesterday? Man.... have you been visiting your therapist lately? I don't mean to be mean Matt, but I'm worried about you! I can't let my best buddy suffer like this, it's inhumane!!!" I wanted to punch him just then, but what he said was true, I was looking a bit shabby, and my actions were all stupid and crazy lately. I needed to get away from it all... to get away from the stress, and the heart ache. 

" If I knew any better, I would have pounded you for that! But I'm too tired. So, how 'bout we go clubbing tonight Tai? You can bring Sora! I hear they have very spacious, unisex bathrooms. I need to get away from everything, so what do you say, ol' buddy, ol' pal?" I was amazed that I could even think such things! 'I gotta hand it to ya Matt, you're doing a good job for a love stricken boy...' 

" Now I know you're crazy! You have band practice tonight! You can't miss band practice... although, the extra spacious bathrooms do sound kinda tempting!" Tai smiled, it was a mischievous little grin, and it was all I need to hear, er... see. 

Soon, we were joined by Sora, and we told her our idea. 

" Wow, that'd be great. I really wanna go to that new place, ya know, the one just for teens. Now, we don't have to use all that fake I.D. crap," smiled Sora, who was staring at Tai. 

" But does it come with extra spacious unisex bathrooms?" I asked as I eyed Tai, who was trying to shut me up. 

"Um...ah.. what?" and then she figured it out, " Oh, probably, and even if they don't, every one makes out on the floor anyway, so Tai and I won't look funny," she grinned, as she looked at Tai, who was burning red. We decided that we'd go after band practice, and stay until... ah...who gives a damn?! 

~*~ ~*~ 

"Matt! Are you in there?!" My dad banged on the bath room door as I blow dried my hair.  
  
"Yah." I called to him and turned off the blow dryer, "What do you want?" I stuck my head out of the door.  
  
"It's a wash room!" He said pushing me out of the way and slamming the door in my face, "Your hair looks fine."  
  
I leaned against the wall, "Be quick, I need my gel." The door opened and my bottle of gel flew out and hit the wall. "Thanks..." I muttered, picked up the bottle and walked into my room to do my hair and pick out clothes. As I searched through my drawer I found, "Dad! Why is one of my shirt's pink?!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, your white shirt got mixed in with the darks." He called back.  
  
"Oh goody." I muttered. I finally decided on a black tank top, and jeans. It wasn't exactly great, but it'll do.  
  
*bang boom*  
  
I opened the door and Tai was standing there, at least he looked worse than me. He was wearing a bright green shirt, a chain necklace and black jeans. I laughed. "What are you-"  
  
"Don't say a word." Tai walked passed me and into my room, "I called Sora and asked her to bring me some clothes because I had nothing so guess what she brought. Can I wear something of yours?" I closed the door and followed him into my room where he was opening my drawers.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure."  
  
"Thanks, man." He was throwing my clothes all over the room. "Got anything in my size?"  
  
"Yeah.. Stop throwing things everywhere!" I picked up a pile of clothes and threw them at the back of his head.  
  
He laughed, but not at what I did obviously, "You've totally flipped!"  
  
"What?" I asked looking over his shoulder as he held up my now pink shirt. "It changed in the wash."  
  
"Of course it did." He said throwing it over his shoulder. "Okay, I'll wear this." Tai picked up a dark blue shirt that had some white writing in the corner.  
  
"Tai.."  
  
"Yeah?" He put the shirt over his head.  
  
"That one says Yamato on it."  
  
"Whatever." He said taking off his necklace and putting it around my neck. "Here."  
  
"Oh, thanks.... Did you hear me?"  
  
"Does it look like I care, Matt? Let's go!" He opened the door and walked out.  
  
"Sure." I sighed and closed the door behind me.  
  
Sora was waiting in the car and laughed when she saw Tai, "Why does your shirt say 'Yamato'?"  
  
Tai kissed Sora on the lips, "Don't worry, I won't be wearing it long." Needless to say, I was in the back.  
  
~*~  
  
At the club- This place was packed! Man, who knew that washrooms could attract such a big crowd. Oh, well, it should still be fun.  
  
Tai tapped me on the shoulder, "We're gonna go off. You probably want to meet some girls, so go get 'em."  
  
I glared at him, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." He smiled and him and Sora went off, probably to the washroom.  
  
I looked around, "Well, this was a good idea."  
  
'Come on, Matt. You should have no trouble meeting a girl.' I didn't know why I was doing this. I guess I just needed to get my mind off of Mimi and this was a good way. I walked around trying to see if there was anybody I recognized and I occasionally signed an autograph which was about as far as I got to female contact. On top of that the band sucked. Yep, this was a good idea.

I sat at the "bar" drinking my glass of coke when I suddenly had this brilliant idea. I made my way over to the band, who was taking a break. I had a little chit chat with them, and as I had expected, they were bowing before me.

Soon after the break was over, and they were about to begin, I stepped up to the stage. Until then, I really didn't realize how popular I was amongst people beyond my own little school.

" Guys and Gals, give it up for the one and only MAATTTT ISHIDA!!!" and I heard the applause, louder than any thunder, and the girls were desperately screaming. I felt so admired! I almost forgot about Mimi... almost... I would have fully forgotten about her until I saw her sitting with... IZZY?? I tried not to let it get to me, in fact, I saw it as an opportunity to impress her. I sang her favourite song, and soon, I knew that her eyes were on me. I felt proud, and totally forgot that she was interested in Izzy. In the five second break between songs, I asked the band if they could let Mimi sing. I told them about her fabulous voice, and pointed her out in the crowd (it was kinda hard though) and when they saw her pretty face, they said yes. I had the honor of introducing her,

" Hey ya'll. And now, for the highlight of tonight, one of my real good friends, Mimi, is going to entertain you with the most beautiful voice in the world.. no most beautiful voice in the galaxy. Step up Mimi!" I didn't need a thank you, all I needed to see was her sparkling eyes and smiling mouth. She looked fantastic. Her golden hair was straightened and tied back. She was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt, and a tight black halter top, and black heels, as I examined her from head to toe! When she stepped up to me, I drew my body closer to hers, and whispered in her ears,

"All ya need to do is name the song, and they'll play it. They're very skilled, but they don't show it," I said, remembering how badly they had sucked before I pushed them. Mimi didn't waste anymore time and named her song. She chose to sing something slow/fastish - "Almost Doesn't Count" by Brandy. I just sat back and enjoyed her sweet voice. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and I was glad. It definitely must have been more fun than talking to Izzy! Speaking of Izzy, I took a peak at where he and Mimi used to be sitting, and saw that he wasn't there anymore. I searched the crowd *who were moved by Mimi's awesome voice* and couldn't see him anywhere. He must have gone home- I don't blame the guy- I mean, he's one of my good friends, but this kind place just isn't for him- he's better off sticking to science and stuff. I forgot about Izzy when Mimi's song was over and she threw her arms around me, absorbing all the cheering. 

" Hey, if you like to sing all that much, maybe you can show up at band practice sometime and we'll have the privilege of hearing your gorgeous voice. We could really use a voice like that every now and then," I said, trying hard to get on her good side. She said that she was flattered, and asked me when the next band practice was. This time, it didn't bother me like the time she forgot at school, I was so drowned in happiness myself, that I think I must've forgotten, too. We went on talking, and I offered to buy her a drink, and before you know it, Tai and Sora came back. I was relieved to find that Tai had his shirt on, though his hair was a mess *lucky guy*, and so was Sora's. Her bra strap was...holy crap, she wasn't wearing one when we were coming here... I just laughed at them and said,

" Had "fun" you two?" and they both nodded. Then, I asked them if we could give Mimi a ride home too, and Tai agreed, as it was on our way. 

Shortly, Tai and I were at my place *he had to get Sora's stuff and return it to her for tomorrow and then he started to talk. 

" Holy crap, she's a good kisser.... wow.... that _was _fun. I swear, Matty- boy, this was the first good idea you've had in months. By gosh, the last good idea you had was.. it was so long ago that I can't even remember. But good going! We should do this more often, and you look much better. You needed some time off, but keep therapy in mind just in case!" with that, he laughed, and I pushed him on the floor. 

" Oh Matt, am I really that desirable? How 'bout you take off your shirt and I take off mine and we-" he froze when my dad entered the room. He heard the last two sentences that came out of Tai's mouth, and being in the position that Tai was at that moment, a puzzled expression came over my dad's face.

" I don't even wanna ask, you kids today.... I have to talk to Nancy, I never really knew that our separation would cause this many problems, " and he just walked out of the room, scratching his head. Tai and I both started to laugh for a few minutes, until he said he had to go. I saw him to his car, and waved goodbye.

~*~  
  
I woke up early the next day on my own, actually, it was the first time in goodness knows how long that I had been able to sleep well for. It was 5:56 a.m and my dad wasn't up so I decided to wake him.  
  
"Wake up!" I ran into his room like a little child. He was already awake and sitting on his bed. "Dad?"  
  
"Matt, do you want to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah, you're supposed to be up."  
  
"No. I mean about Tai."  
  
"Oh my god, you killed him! You're so mean! That was my job!" I walked into the kitchen to our empty fridge and he sat down at our table as usual.  
  
"Matt, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I do not speaka le buffalo, would you please to translate pour moi?" I said in a French accent taking my head out of the fridge and into a cupboard.  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"Wha?!" I banged my head on the top of the cupboard and rubbed the spot.  
  
"Matt, do you like guys?"  
  
I looked at him awkwardly, "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me. We need to discuss this, your mom agrees too."  
  
I burst out laughing, "Dad, I'm not gay."  
  
"I saw what you two were doing last night."  
  
"It's called a joke. Another word that you obviously have to get familiar with." I turned on the stove and put the few food that we had into a frying pan. "Like r-e-s-t-u-r-a-n-t."  
  
"Fine, we'll talk about this later."  
  
"Yeah.." I said and gave him his food. Some people are too weird... Oh, well... "I gotta get ready for school." I said and left the kitchen with him giving me awkward glances.  
  
~*~ 

On my way to school, I met up with Tai, and fortunately, Davis wasn't there. His alarm clock was probably broken, not that I minded or anything. Tai looked really tired, since we got home at 11:30 p.m last night, but because of being able to talk to Mimi, my mind was at ease, allowing me to rest in peace. 

" So Yama- baby, what did your old man say about our relationship. Please say he accepted it!! Please do!" That's what I liked about Tai. No matter how tired he was, he could still be _him_. I laughed, and told him about my conversation with dad.

" So now he actually thinks we're gay?! Ookaahay... I mean, you're my best pal and all, but us to together? Mental Picture!!!" I laughed again, and told him how my dad thought that his divorce with mom was responsible for that. I told him it was joke, but you know my dad, it's like he's from another planet. We talked and laughed the rest of the way, until we got to school. We were just in time because the bell rang right when we arrived.

We were soon in class, and I could see that Sora and Tai were both very very tired. I was beginning to doze off too, but not because I was tired, but because Mr. Ikijuchi was teaching another one of his boring English lessons.

" Ms. Takenouchi, Mr. Kamiya, and Mr. Ishida (he said my name with unusual iciness), it is very rude of you to slack off during my class! I suppose, Mr. Ishida, you don't enjoy when you are not the focus of attention, and your little virus has affected your two friends too. Ms. Takenouchi, I did not expect such behavior from you! All three of you shall serve in detention today after school," he said, thinking that he was "all that". Like we cared if we had detention!! Well, Sora would have, but I guess she was too tired to realize that she was in trouble. She just yawned and nodded her head. Tai and I made jokes about him being attracted to us, and that being his major reason for keeping us in everyday. 

~*~ 

End of the day- 

" Wow, detention sure is fun," Sora said sarcastically.

" I could make it fun for you if you want! Matt, be a good boy, and tell us when Mr. Ikijuchi comes, will you?" I knew what they wanted to do, and since I had nothing better to amuse myself with, I played guard. Soon, I heard footsteps coming our way, and I told Sora and Tai that someone was coming. They pulled themselves together, just in time, but the person who entered the room was not Mr. Ikijuchi, it was Mimi!

" Hey! You guys seen Izzy?" she said, in a very concerned tone.

" He's probably in the lab," replied Sora, in her maternal voice. 

"But I've searched everywhere and he's not anywhere to be found!! Oh, what am I to do?!" I saw this as my opportunity to be alone with her, and remembering the fact that I had played guard for Sora and Tai, I asked them to return the favor by making up an excuse if the teacher should return. They both frowned and groaned, as they wanted to make out some more, but they gave in. 

Mimi and I walked around the whole school, and she told me that Izzy hadn't talked to her all day, and that she was worried. I could hear her, and was most attentive, but I didn't listen to what she was talking about, I was too caught up in the moment. Finally, we reached the computer lab. I went inside, and found one of Izzy's notebooks. I called Mimi over, and she tripped on one of the cords, her hand accidentally flicked off the light, and she landed in my arms. The only light in the room was the faint one that shone throwing the tiny spaces between the drawn blinds. I lost myself in the moment; I wrapped my arms around Mimi, and drew my face closer to hers, until our lips touched. To my surprise, she didn't push away, and instead, wrapped her arms around my neck, and enjoyed. I was in heaven and things couldn't have gone wrong- or so I thought- the lights were flicked back on by no other than Izzy, who ran into the room, without saying a word, and ran out just as fast, with a very hurt expression. I felt Mimi's body backing away from mine and running after Izzy. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't. I knew she was hurt, and I knew that what I had done was wrong, no matter how right it felt- I kissed her when I knew that she loved another.... 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
Izzy's POV- 'What is wrong with me?' I thought as I ran home, I'm not exactly the running type, but in this case I made an exception and I didn't stop until I reached home and was in my room with the door closed and locked. I sat down at my desk and stared at my computer screen for a moment before turning it on. I needed to gather my thoughts, but they had other plans:  
  
'What's there to gather? You know exactly what the situation is. You didn't like Mimi, you turned her down, you started to like her and then you found her kissing Matt. Now you have to let her go.'  
  
I did know what was going on, but I couldn't let her go.  
  
'Are you sure you like her? Or are you just envious at the fact that she likes someone else? That's not love.'  
  
Maybe it was right. Maybe I didn't really like her and I was just being selfish. Yeah, maybe so... But if that's true, than why does it still hurt?  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning a little earlier than usual and I was tired because of it. Although, I would have been anyways seeing as I had little to no sleep last night.  
  
I got up, got dressed and spent the rest of the time I had left on my computer until I had to go to school. I walked by myself as usual and my day went slowly, I just wanted to leave, the only problem was; where would I go? I didn't know of anywhere, so after school I just went into the computer lab and stayed there. Unfortunately though, eventually a certain someone came in:  
  
"Izzy?" Matt said from behind me.  
  
"Go away." I said never turning away from the computer. I didn't want to talk.  
  
"Look, Izzy-"  
  
"I said go away!" How could he come in here pretending he had a clue about how I felt?  
  
"Hey man, I was worried about you! You seemed pretty ticked yesterday!" He said, trying to act sympathetic, but I knew better. 

"Please, Matt, I'm in no mood to talk. I'd really appreciate it if you leave me alone," I said, trying to get my message across, hoping that it was clear enough for him to understand. 

" You like her, don't you? She cast her spell on you like she did on me, and I guess, yesterday, I couldn't help but show how I felt. It was selfish of me to ignore her feelings towards you, man, but if I knew you liked her too, I wouldn't have done what I did," he started to spill everything. The cat was out of the bag... well, actually, it was out yesterday when I saw the two of them in the computer lab, but anyways... 

" Oh yes you would, " I muttered, my eyes filled with rage. 

" You're mumbling Izzy, speak up!" he said, still clueless. 

" Even if you knew that I liked her, you still would have kissed her. You're just a selfish, spoiled brat. Who the hell do you think you are Matt? Just cause you can sing, and you're the most popular guy in the school, doesn't mean that you get special privileges! I thought you were my friend, Yamato Ishida, but I guess I was wrong!! Look at you, girls scream when they hear your name and follow you all around. You can have any girl in this school! No one falls for a "geek" like me, and for once... for the first time in my god-damned life, some girl shows interest in me, and after all these years, my eyes are opened to the new feeling of loving someone. And you, Mr. Big Shot, took it all away from me, and now, if you excuse me, I have to leave," I reached for my bag, and left the room, my face burning with fire. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Matt's Pov-

I walked home alone today, repeating every word Izzy had said to me. I felt sorry for the guy, but it's not like I knew he liked her... it was kind of hard to believe that Izzy actually liked someone.. yeah, I say "liked" cause I really don't believe that he loves her. Izzy's not the lovey - dovey type. He probably got all excited cause a girl finally noticed him, and he thought himself to be in love. 

~*~ 

That night, I lay restless, though this time, I wasn't thinking about Mimi, I was thinking about Izzy. What if the guy actually did love her? I mean, who could keep their eyes off Mimi, and possibly ignore her charms? 'Oh Matt, come on, stop thinking about Izzy, the only thing he could fall in love with is a bunch of data...' that made me laugh, but at the same time, I felt bad. I decided that if I didn't stop all the nonsense, I 'd be dozing off in class again, and would earn myself another detention. That wouldn't be good, since I had band practice, and Mimi was going to join us. Ah.... Mimi..... I kept thinking of the passionate moment that we spent together, with her *yawn* arms around my neck, and *yawn* her lips gently *yawn* pressing *yawn* against *yawn* mine.....

~*~  
  
Everything that I knew that would happen and everything that did left me when I woke up to the sound of the radio. They were playing my song, it was weird to hear your voice on the radio, but I liked it. I have only heard my song on the radio once before and on the same station, but it was a start. I don't know how, maybe it was the fact that Mimi was coming to band practice, or maybe it was just that I was too tired to bother worrying about what didn't need to be. Whatever it was, I was happy... or at least I was at the moment, which was good enough at the time.  
  
I got up, got dressed, left my dad some food for when he got up, and walked to school early, just as the sun was rising. I needed this, it probably wouldn't be a good day.  
  
~*~  
  
I got to school about an hour early and sat on a bench until the sun was fully up. I can't tell you what I was thinking at that time because honestly, I don't know. It was one of those moments where you don't think at all. One of the few where my mind actually shut up.  
  
A bit after the sun was in the sky I saw one of the teachers open the door and go inside without noticing me, so I went inside and to the computer lab where I found Tai and Sora making out as usual. I don't think they noticed me so I smirked, tapped on Tai's shoulder and in my best teacher voice said:  
  
"Taichi Kamiya!" He turned around shocked at first and then noticed it was me.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt. What's up?"  
  
"Don't you what's up me!" I changed to a more soap opera voice, needless to say, I needed some entertainment.  
  
"Okay... I got more.. How 'bout; Sup? Whatcha doin? WAZZZZ UP? Wassabee? Uhh..."  
  
"Don't do that, Tai. You know what's going on!"  
  
Tai looked at me awkwardly for a moment and then, seeing as guys share brain cells, started to play along, "No no, Yama-chan! It's not what you think! Really."  
  
"And here I thought we really had something special!"  
  
"We do!"  
  
Sora sweat dropped, "Do you two need to be alone?"  
  
"No." Tai said grabbing Sora.  
  
"Oh! You do like Sora more!"  
  
"Don't worry, we can compromise! How about a threesome?"  
  
"That might work."  
  
"Sora?" Tai asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you two are nuts." She grabbed her bag, "I'll be back after I puke."  
  
I laughed, "Sorry, I was too bored."  
  
"I wasn't." He sat down at a computer. "Wanna look up Hentai?"  
  
"Uhh.. no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just a little bit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on. You chased Sora away, what do you expect me to do now?!"  
  
"Oh, I have some errands that you could run."  
  
"Does it involve Hentai?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not interested."  
  
"Aren't you curious?"  
  
"...Yeah.. Fine, I'll run your errand."  
  
"Well now I don't want you to." I said pushing Tai off the chair and sitting down.  
  
"Fine, but can I at least know what it was?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I'm gonna get bored."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll need entertainment and since you're here I'll call Jun."  
  
"Get a life."  
  
"Well, that's no way to talk to your lover."  
  
I laughed, "No, that's the errand."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"I was gonna have you go out and get a life."  
  
"Oh, too bad. I heard the sales were really good."  
  
"Yah, well... them's the brakes."  
  
"I'm getting bored again."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"I won't call her, don't worry." He smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just noticing your beautiful eyes."  
  
Just then Sora walked back in.  
  
"Tai?" I said, "Sora's b-"  
  
"No, not Sora! You! You have the most beautiful blue eyes and blond hair. We'd have the most gorgeous children, don't you think?"  
  
"Uhhh.. Tai? Sor-"  
  
"Shh!" He put his hand on my mouth, "Don't speak." Then he mumbled, "I'm bored.. what can I say?" Then back in character he sat on my lap and said. "Oh Matt! You make me so horny!" He stopped smiling and stared at me, "What?" I pointed to Sora who started cracking up and Tai said, "Oh! Why didn't you tell me!"  
  
"You guys are scary!" Sora laughed and walked over to us.  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Yes, Yama-chan?"  
  
"You're still on my lap."  
  
"I know. It's comfy. Have you ever thought of getting a job as Santa for the malls at Christmas?"  
  
"..Nooo.."  
  
"Oh! Is it comfy?" She said sitting on my other knee and then in a baby voice said. "I want a dolly and I want a house for the dolly and I want a guy for the dolly and a want a baby for the dolly and a want clothes for the dolly and I want a dog for the dolly..."  
  
"Hehe. That's so cute." Tai said and they moved closer together.  
  
"Okay! Santa time is over." I said quickly standing up and they fell on the floor just as the bell rang. "Come on kiddies."  
  
We all ran to class and sat down and got ready for another day of boredom. And boredom is bad.  
  
'It sure is. Taichi should have a little sign on him. "Dangerous when bored."'

~*~ 

Mimi's POV *very short* 

All through class I kept thinking about whether or not I should go to band practice or not. After all, the guy did kiss me, and Izzy just walked in on us... speaking of that day... how come I never pushed away from him? In fact, I just kept pressing my lips against his, and well, I enjoyed it, until Izzy came. Could it be that I had feelings for Matt? Obviously, he cared for me, I mean, the kiss was just so full of passion and all that it just can't be denied. But, does Izzy have feelings for me too? I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was sitting in the front, listening so attentively to all the boring stuff the teacher was talking about. At first, it seemed quite impossible - Izzy liking anyone, but the hurt expression that came over his face when he saw me and Matt... and how he ran away... it wasn't a "sorry to interrupt" kind of running away and look, it was more of a " Sorry I ever liked you" kind of look. The worst part of it all was that I had told Izzy about my feelings towards him, and I guess it had gotten his hopes up, and they came down crashing like hail when he saw... ' Oh get a hold of yourself Mimi.... what's wrong with you?' I thought and thought, and eventually, I found the answer, one that I was hoping not to find... I liked them both... that could be the only reason to explain why I didn't resist Matt's kiss, and I from before that I liked Izzy, and the sympathy that I felt for him, was more than sympathy, it was some kind of feeling towards him that made my sorry heart ache even more, yet not regret that I kiss Matt... Oh...this is getting to confusing for me..... 

~*~ 

Matt's Pov 

I lifted my head to stare at the classroom clock for about the fiftieth time and only two minutes had gone by, which to me, seemed like two hours. I wanted to go to band practice as soon as possible. When I saw that another ten minutes still remained from class, I dropped my head and sighed. 

" Mr. Ishida," oh no... Mr.Ikijuchi... this guy was beginning to bug me big time. " Is there a problem?" He asked, in his usual annoying tone. 

"Um, ah....," I couldn't afford to get a detention. Yeah, I know, I have band practice after school, but I was starting to believe that this guy hated me so much that he'd give me detention 24/7. I paused, and in time, I had a perfect reply, " I don't understand the whole concept of what you were talking about," I saw his eye's brightening up, and he looked so shocked that I thought I'd given him a heart attack. 

" Why, Mr. Ishida, I'm so pleased to find you paying attention in class! Finally, my prayers have been answered," when he realized that he was getting off topic, he gave out a little cough, and continued, " You can meet me after school today, as I don't want to waste any of the classes time, seeing that I have to assign you your homework," I was about to tell him that I had band practice ( he probably just forgot... it's part of the whole shock process.) when I saw Tai's hand go up, 

" Yes, Mr. Kamiya, " he said, rolling his eyes.

" Um, I didn't understand that stuff either, could you please repeat that? It's kinda confusing, is there any simpler way of explaining it," now, I was sure the guy was gonna have a heart attack. I heard him whispering to himself, 

" It seems as though Mr. Ishida has inspired his friend to pay attention as well," and I couldn't help but give out a little laugh, which fortunately, he didn't hear. But something puzzled me, why did Tai suddenly decide to copy me? 

" I see this concept is not as simple as I thought it to be. Hmm, does any body else not understand? Becasue I can't assign tonight's homework if I see the majority of people are having a difficulty with it, " and suddenly, I saw ten hands going up. He seemed to be amazed, and now I knew why Tai had said that he didn't understand. Lucky for us, we had a moron for a teacher, so he didn't catch on. He just went on explaining the whole thing again, and before I knew it, the bell went, and everyone ran out of the room, winking at me and Tai, as though we'd planned the whole thing. I was just about to pick up my books and leave when I heard Mr. Ikijuchi calling me, 

" Mr. Ishida, I don't want to delay you from band practice, I just want to thank you for asking that question. I guess since you are a celebrity (he still said it coldly, just not as cold as he used to), people follow in your footsteps, and you asking a question must have assured them that it is okay to ask when necessary," I tried to look grateful, and soon left the room, with Tai, standing behind the door, bursting with laughter. We walked to our lockers, made a few jokes about him, and soon, he left when he saw Sora pass by. I didn't mind at all, and in no time, was out of the school myself, and headed for the band practice. 

I sat on stage, with my guitar lying on the floor beside me, with all my fellow band members looking at me, 

"Hey Matt, what's up with you? We've only gotten through one song! Dude... are you feeling okay?" I thought about that question for a while, and stood up, 

" Practice is cancelled, I just don't feel up to it - I think I'm coming down with the flu or something," She hadn't showed up. I had waited my whole day, for her to come, and she wasn't there. I felt so angry that when our manager said, 

"Matt- Come on, you can't just put practice off cause you don't feel up to it-" I just exploded, and took out all my anger on him, 

" Why don't you just shut up, okay? You don't do anything but sit around and get a free show every other day, and get paid. When I say I'm not feeling good, I advise you to take my word for it, cause before you know it, I'll be out that door, and never come back again, so watch it man, cause I can quite any day of the week, depending on which one suits me best," I said it all very harshly, and he looked threatened. All the guys did too, as they were nothing without me. I packed up my guitar and exited the stage, and was on my way home, when I saw Tai, walking towards me. 

"Hey man, how come you ended early?" He asked, quite surprised, as I never leave early, unless I had something very important coming up during that time. 

" I wasn't feeling too good. I think I'm getting sick," I lied, trying to get him off my back. 

" So you have PMS again. Too bad, I was just coming to ask you to come clubbing with Sora and me, seeing that we don't have any homework, thanks to you and me," I looked at him with an evil and disturbed eye, and he started being serious, " Hey, I'm sorry, it's just that you were in such a good mood today, and well, gosh... I feel like such a rotten friend... hey, if you need to talk to someone, you can save your money in your pocket and talk to me, after all, what are best friends for?" this time, I looked at him, though with a complete different look. I looked relieved, and decided that it was time to confess everything to my best friend, and I did exactly that once we got to my place. 

" I feel like such a baka now, all that pink stuff, I should've figured you had a thing for Mimi... gosh man, why didn't you tell me?" he exclaimed, sitting on the grey swivel chair that stood by my computer desk. We talked and talked until I had let it all out, and Tai had said enough to cheer me up, and given me hope. I stood up, slapped him on the back, and said, 

" Gee, thanks Tai.. I really 'preciate that ," and with that he was out of my room, and soon out of the apartment. Right upon his exit, my dad entered the apartment, 

" Oh hi Mr. Ishida, nice seeing you again. Well, gotta go! Have a nice evening, hehe," and he ran away , with a nervous laugh. Dad came in, and apparently, I hadn't been too good at hiding my disappointed face, cause he said, 

" He broke up with you didn't he? Son, I know you're unhappy, but it's a blessing in disguise. I know it hurts, break ups always do, yet, I can't help but feel a little relieved that you two aren't together again. There are tons of nice **_girls_** that would die to go out with you, you know, like that nice girl, who comes to visit almost everyday, you know Jun... um.. I forget her last name, Davis's sister. You should start seeing people like her. She seems to like you so much, it's hard to imagine she'd ever let you go!" 

I glared at him for a second and flopped down on my bed. I knew it was going to be a bad day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Matt! The phone's for you!" My dad called.  
  
"Wha?" I looked at the clock; 10:30 am. I was shocked for a second before I realized that it was Saturday. I picked up the phone and only half awake said, "Hello?" and my dad hung up the other phone.  
  
"....."  
  
"Hello?" I asked agian.  
  
"Hi, Matt."  
  
I was now awake and sat up, "Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah..." She was so quiet I could hardly hear her voice.  
  
I then remembered how she ditched me and said coldly, "What do you want."  
  
"I wanted to say I was sorry I didn't show up."  
  
"Okay. Did you miss for a reason?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well can you tell me?"  
  
"I can't talk right now, Matt. Bye. *click*" I don't know why, but I stared at the phone for a moment before hanging up. Maybe I was hoping she was still there or would call back... but she didn't...  
  
'Maybe she went clubbing with Tai and Sora.' I thought and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kari answered from the other end.  
  
"Is Tai awake yet?"  
  
"Yeah Matt. Hold on."  
  
A few seconds later Tai picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, hi Matt." He said with a yawn.  
  
"Were you sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it." He said, "What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you ended up going to a club with Sora."  
  
"Nah. She was too tired."  
  
"Oh..." 

"What?"  
  
"Mimi called me this morning."  
  
"It is morning. It doesn't get any earlier than... 10:45."  
  
"Tai, I said MIMI called me."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Okay, I told you last night."  
  
"I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy staring at your-"  
  
"TAI!"  
  
"Okay, sorry... So you like Mimi. Isn't it a good thing that she called? I mean, she didn't come to band practice but..."  
  
"No, it was weird."  
  
"What she say?" He asked and I proceeded to tell him about our very short conversation. "Ohhh. I get it now!"  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"What? I dunno. I meant the shower, you know, it really is easy to use. Probably easier even than a cond-"  
  
"TAI! Quit it, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'm on track, I'm here, I'm now, I'm listening, I'm.... horny. You wanna come over?"  
  
I laughed that laugh that people sometimes do when the little bug that has been annoying you sadly enough makes you laugh. A little whimper laugh I guess... "Come on, Tai."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go to my room and think about what I've done. Wanna come with?"  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you stop thinking about that for a second."  
  
"I can try, but I can't promise much."  
  
"Whatever. Forget it than."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I hate you." I sighed.  
  
"I love you! You can't break up with me!"  
  
I laughed, "My dad thought that you broke up with me and I should go out with Jun."  
  
"You can't go out with Jun!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"No! I mean, I want you back! Now can we-"  
  
"I'm hanging up Taichi."  
  
"Just a little bit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on. Or we could-"  
  
"Goodbye Tai."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"  
  
Oops! Tai's voice was accidentally cut off by my phone hanging up. Too bad. But now, instead of me thinking about Mimi, I thought about Tai. He was starting to scare me with his jokes, enough to convince me of the fact that perhaps, it was more than a joke. I needed someone to talk to, and, well, Tai was the only one, so, I decided to check things out for myself, and called his place one more time, 

"Sora, is that you?" I heard the voice on the voice on the phone calling, and I couldn't have called for a better opportunity myself. 

" So, it's true Tai, you do love her more than me!" I wailed, waiting anxiously for his reply, but no, I needed to say more, " I thought you truly loved me Tai, I really thought you did, but now, gosh... what's up with you? I was gonna come over, and well, I thought I'd call and... you said her name instead of mine!!!" I had to congratulate myself, cause I sounded pretty convincing on the phone.

"Matt, you feeling okay? This isn't like you... man, it's just not funny anymore.. nah...it's you, you don't know how to make a joke...er, was that a joke? Cause if it wasn't, um, I really don't know how to break it to you, but um, ah, I don't like you _that_ way. What would Sora say if I did... my head's starting to hurt man," and with that, I started to crack up. 

" Tai, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't like me.. I wanted to get my friend back... it was just a little stunt... So, " and then, I put on my joking and playful voice, " you still love me, Taichi- chan?" Right then, my dad stepped in the room, I started to laugh until my ribs hurt, and he took the phone from me, red in the face, and spoke to Tai, 

" Tai, as a concerned parent , I would like this relationship between you and Matt to end. It's not healthy for him. He should be seeing nice girls, like that Jun kid... so, please, try to stay away from Matt," and I knew that Tai was cracking up too. I started to laugh even harder, and my whole body ached, and I tried to make out the words "it was a joke," when I saw my dad hand me the phone, and leave, his face all puzzled and gloomy. When I put the phone to my ear, I could hear Tai laughing so loud, that my ears started to ring. 

" HAHAHA..HOOOBOOY... your dad's gotta get out more!" and then, he calmed down a bit, " So, wanna come over and I can play therapist again? I'd come over to your place, but I don't think your dad wants me around," I told him that I'd be over at his place as soon as I could, and I was there ten minutes after I hung up.

"So, what exactly happened Matt?" asked Tai, who was dressed in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, and was now taking a bite out of his PB&J sandwich, as he hadn't had breakfast yet, and his family had gone out shopping. I repeated every single detail of what had happened when Mimi called, and he went into his "thinking mode", which was disturbed by a knock on the door. 

" WHO IS IT?" I heard him yell, and my ears started to ring again, since they still hadn't fully recovered from his laughing. We both heard a faint voice saying, " It's Mimi, open up!" and we started to panic. 

" Go into my room, and I'll see what's up, k?" since I was being so rushed, I nodded, and did exactly what he said. 

"COMING..." and soon, I heard Tai opening the door, and Mimi entered. 

"Is Sora here?" she asked quietly, though I happened to hear it anyway, as Tai's room was very close to the door, and living room. 

"Common sense, Mimi, if she was here, a) my hair'd be more messed up than it already is, and b) I wouldn't have my shirt on!" Mimi gave out a little laugh and said that she had to go find Sora, when I heard Tai inviting her in to the living room. Good ol' Tai. 

" I talked to her last night, and she said something about going to visit her aunt. But I'm going clubbing with her tonight. Wanna come? I'll invite the others.... I wonder if Matt can make it, I think he has the flu," he said it so casually that I think Mimi believed him, cause I heard her saying, 

" But I talked to him this morning, and he sounded just fine, a little cold, but fine, not at all fluish," and I knew that Tai was going to use this opportunity to get things out of her. 

" Oh really? How is he? I haven't talked to him ever since yesterday after school, he seemed all excited about band practice, but I think it's just because of our English teacher, he's a real bore, that anything can seem exciting, but I bumped into him after practice, and he looked bummed. If he had a girlfriend, I'd say he was dumped, but as far as I know, he doesn't, and so, I just imagined that he had a fight with the guys or something since he was out early. He told me he was getting sick, and you know Matt when he gets sick, his temper goes KABOOM, and then, he said he had threatened to quit. I didn't wanna get into an argument, so I just told him that I hope he feels better, and left things at that. Did he say anything to you?" 

"Um, I kinda have to go home Tai. Nice chit- chatting with you," and with that, she left the room, and kept me in suspense. As soon as the door was shut behind her, I stepped out of the room, said good bye to Tai, and without explaining, stepped outside his apartment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I knocked at the door, and stood my ground until I heard the words, " I'm coming" through the door. Soon, it was opened up, and there stood Mimi, looking her very best. She looked shocked when she saw me, so I decided to speak first,

" Hey Mimi, just came over to see how you're doing, you didn't sound good on the phone," my expression was neutral. 

" Um, ah... Matt.... now that you're here, we need to talk," she frowned, and invited me into her warm home. Well, actually, at that moment and time, it felt rather cold and uncomfortable, but nevertheless, I went in.

" I think we do too," I took in a deep breath, and started my speech, which I had prepared on my way to her house.

" Mimi, you know that I care about you, and I know that you like Izzy and stuff, and apparently, he likes you too. But, you don't just tell a guy who's madly in love with you that you're showing up for band practice, and then end up doing something else, and when you give him a call, say goodbye before saying hello! Hell Mimi, I love you and I can't freakin' hide it anymore," I saw her eyes sadden, and then she stood up, and looked at me, straight in the eye. Her eyes were still tender, but they also had a serious glare in them.

" Yeah Matt, but you don't tell a guy that you like him and then kiss his friend either. God.... this isn't all about you Matt... what about my feelings? Don't act dumb with me Matt, cause I know quite frankly that you don't care how I feel," I felt rather insulted, so I tried to answer with a come-back.

" Yeah, well, if you do like Izzy so much, then what about our kiss? You never resisted! You drew yourself closer to me. How can I go about pretending that you don't have feelings for me when you responded to my kiss like that? There's only one way to confirm that you truly don't give a damn about me," and without hesitation, I took her in my arms, and kissed her, with my whole heart and soul put into the kiss. I had expected her to back away, but she didn't, and to my surprise, I was the first one to back away.

" I knew it..," and with that, I pulled myself together, and was about to walk out of Mimi's place, when I heard her say,

" Oh Matt.... I do care... I'm just confused. I don't want to hurt you or Izzy. I'm just confused! I swear, one of these days I'm gonna die of heartache..."

" Heartache? What do you know about heart ache Mimi? You're the two timer! How do you think I feel knowing that your heart doesn't completely belong to me?" I was starting to get out of control, and was growing angrier by the second, " I love you Mimi, this isn't puppy love or another god damned crush, it's the real thing. Do you know how many nights I spend thinking about you? Have you any idea what you have done to me? I have to go to therapy cause you're the only thing I can think about! I'd kill myself for you Mimi... if that's not love, then what the hell is?"

" How dare you scream at me you ... you jerk! How can you love me when you scream at me and bring me to tears? Stop with all this crap and leave me alone, and never expect me to love you, Matt Ishida, never EVER EVER!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE," she started to shed tears, and scream hysterically. My face grew red, mostly because I was ashamed of what I had done. I quickly obeyed her, and stepped out of her house, keeping in the tears that _I_ wanted to shed.

~*~

Izzy's POV

I walked up to her door and gently knocked. I was a bit nervous, but I tried my best to keep my ground.

" GO AWAY!! I don't want to talk to you!!" I heard her scream, melting away all my confidence.

"Alright Mimi, if you really want me to..." I said shyly, as I took a step away from the door. Just then, the door opened, and the two arms came flying at me. Mimi's eyes were red and I knew that she had been crying. 

" I'm so happy it's you!!!" and soon she grabbed my hand and invited me in her house, " I was really down before you came, but now, I feel a bit better. Can you just do me a favor?" I nodded, " Don't say anything," and then, she drew her body closer to mine, and placed her moist lips on top of mine, and her arms around my neck, as she closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes.

~*~

Matt's POV-

I was almost home when I realized that I had left my jacket at Mimi's. I knew that she was mad at me, but I needed my jacket. I thought that perhaps I could apologize for my actions, and headed for the floral shop and bought a dozed roses, and soon was on my way to her house. 

I must have knocked about a trillion times, yet no one was there to answer me. I turned the doorknob, the door was open, and I just walked in, and towards the living room where I had left my jacket. There, I saw Mimi, her shirt on the floor right beside ... IZZY's.... and they were passionately making out. The feeling that I felt at that moment can not be put into words. My heart was not only broken in two, but into thousands of tiny pieces that non of the king's soldiers and men could put back together again. I felt my face burning, and I walked up to her bedroom, which was the opposite direction of where she was making out with _him_. I placed the roses on her bed, and quietly, stepped out of the house, with cold tears cooling down my burning face.

At this point I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home. I wanted to be alone and my dad was there most likely to give me a pep talk. And even if he wasn't there... honestly, I didn't think it'd be safe for me to be alone, a broken heart is a powerful thing. Almost a drug... So, I sat on the bench swing beside her house, and even there I felt uncomfortable. I needed to be away from everybody, but I still wanted somebody to talk to. I sighed, stood up and started walking with no destination in mind. I thought briefly to head over to Tai's house, but personally, I even felt uncomfortable spilling all my problems on him. 

I don't know how long I was walking for, but eventually I found myself at the ice cream parlor. 'Ice cream is supposed to cheer people up.' I thought and with a shrug ordered some chocolate ice cream and sat down in my usual booth. I never noticed how big it was before. I had always come with friends and often spilled soda on them purposely so they would have to get up. So where were they now?

"Matt!" Well, there's someone I know.

"Hey, man." I greeted our band's drummer, Mike who sat across from me.   
  
"What happened to you? Are you feeling okay?"

For once, someone neutral that I could talk to. "Actually, I'm kinda bummed."

"What's on your mind?" He asked taking a sip of his soda.

"Well... I invited someone to our band practice and they never showed up."

He put his elbows on the table and his chin in this hands, "Please, continue." He smirked.

"I won't bore you with the details, but-"

"That's okay. Being bored is fun."

"Than I guess you can't be bored."

"Sure I can, it's fun."

"If it's fun than it's not boring." I said sinking into the booth tiredly.

"Maybe... anyways, so who did you invite? That Mimi girl?" I nodded. "Oh, I don't like her." He said as-a-matter-of-factually.

"No?"

"Nah, but I'm glad you like her."

"Why's that?" I knew what was coming next.

"You're dad's been scaring us."

I smirked, "I figured. You don't havta explain, he's scaring me too."

"As long as I'm not alone."

"You're not." I was done my ice cream at this point and was feeling a bit better, but now my broken heart had turned vicious and I felt like annoying someone, or many people if I felt like it, and seeing that Mike was being nice to me, I thought I'd bug someone else. "I'm think I'm going to go, okay?"

"Sure, man. I'll see you at band, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you remember that we have a concert coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah." I lied, "I'll see ya, later. Bye."

"Okay, Later."

I left the ice cream parlor high on sugar and decided to have Tai as my first victim.

~*~*~*~

*knock, knock* I knocked on Tai's door, and soon afterwards Kari answered the door. "Hi, Matt." She greeted me, wearing a light yellow dress, her hair done nicely, and her face covered in makeup of all sorts.

"Hiya." I said letting myself in. "Where's Tai."

"He's busy."

"That's okay." I said sitting down on their couch, "What's he doing?"

"He's on the phone with Sora and then he has to do his homework. And I have to leave before I have to do his homework." She said motioning to the door.

"Sucks to be you."

"Yeah... Sorry to be rude, Matt, but can you go now?"

"Are you telling ME to leave?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed at me, "No, the other Matt."

"Oh, okay." I smirked.

"Matt, seriously, can you leave?"

"I _CAN_."

"...Will you?"

"Probably not." I stood up and looked around the apartment. "Wow, you sure do have a lot of ugly people on your walls." I said taking a framed family photo of the wall and tilting my head sideways, "Are you this one?" I asked pointing to someone that was probably their grandfather.

She glared at me, "No, Matt."

"Man, you say 'Matt' an awful lot. It's not contagious is it?" I threw the picture over my shoulder.

Kari caught the picture and put it on the table. "Matt, leave."

"There you go again." I said walking over to the fridge. "I thought you had to leave."

Kari looked shocked, "...Someone's picking me up."

"Cool, are they late?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go by yourself?"

"Because it's a date!" She blurted out.

I closed the fridge door and 'awwed', "You're so grown up. Who ya going with?"

"That's none of your business, Matt! Now leave!"

"Can't, you're obviously sick with something, and seeing that you're probably going with TK, I'll just wait here to protect you from him."

"That's okay."

"No, Ex-Ishida's should be approached with extreme caution."

"So should their brothers." She hissed.

I flopped down on the couch again and closed my eyes. "Respect your elders."

You know how in movies if people are under A LOT of tension while trying to disarm a bomb, it always works? But when people are calm, and think they know what they're doing, they always clip the wrong wire and go BOOOM? Well..."GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and stormed over to the couch.

"No."

"IF YOU ARE TOO MUCH OF A BAKA TO GET UP, I CAN GET YOU SOME HELP!!!!! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP, MATT?"

"I don't." I said cooly.

"YAMERO, KARI!" Tai called through his door.

"Tell your "friend" to leave!" She called back.

"Calling in the re-enforcements?" I stretched and yawned.

"Who's here?" He stepped outside his room and smirked as he saw me. "Hi, Matt."

"Not you too!" I laughed.

"Not me what?"

"So Kari IS contagious!"

"Huhh?" He shook his head confused but chose to ignore me, "You wanna come clubbing with me and Sora?"

"Yes he does!" Kari answered for me.

"Yeah, sure." I said getting up to leave, "You have to pick me up though, I don't have a car."

Tai hesitated, "Okay, but I'm not talking to your dad."

I laughed, "Okay, see ya." 

I left and could hear Kari's voice behind me, "How did you do that??" I laughed a bit, but only a bit, as I was still heart broken and depressed. Then, I thought about tonight, if I was to go out clubbing with Tai and Sora, I'd be alone again. I turned back towards their place again, and knocked. Kari opened the door, with a horrified expression on her face.

" Hi, I'm here to talk to Tai," and I knew that she was going to explode, but I was in luck,as TK showed up. I said hi, and he returned the "hi" with a warm welcome of his own. All of a sudden, Kari turned all sweet and stuff, and left with TK with a,

" See you around Matt," I couldn't help but look puzzled, even though what I really wanted to do was to laugh. 

" Tai, I can't make it tonight, I forgot that..er.. the guys and I are having extra practice for our upcoming concert," I saw him looking a bit upset, but he shrugged it off and sighed with "at least I don't have ta put up with your dad!" For the second time, I said goodbye, and this time, I was off for good.

In no time, I found myself on stage, holding my guitar. The lights were dimmed and I was sitting on a high stool, singing the song "Don't Cry" by _Seal_. 

__

Don't be so hard on yourself 

Those tears are for someone else 

I hear your voice on the phone 

I hear you feel so alone *my baby...Oo, my baby...My baby... 

__

When we were young 

And truth was paramount 

__

We were older then 

__

And we lived our life without any doubt 

__

Those memories, they seemed so long ago

What's become of them?

When you feel like me I want you to know

Don't cry...you're not alone

Don't cry...tonight, my baby

Don't cry... you'll always be loved

Don't cry... tonight, my baby

Today I dream

Of friends I had before

And I wonder why

The ones who care don't call anymore

My feelings hurt

But you know I over come the pain

And I'm stronger now....

There I stopped. I seemed to be singing the song for me rather than _to_ someone. Every word in that song I could relate to, except for "and I'm stronger now", cause I'm not. That's why I stopped, and began to shed tears. I cried like there was no tomorrow, I had to let it out, and I knew that I was alone, and no one would find me. No- I didn't even care if anyone came and found me crying. It's about time people see how miserable I am... I repeated the words of the song in my head again and again, each time, shedding more tears. I was so absorbed in my sobs that I didn't notice the shadow that was hanging over me. I lifted my head, and saw a tall figure (it seemed tall because it was shadow) and I turned my head, my eyes red and dry, and before me, stood the very cause of my heart ache and depression. Usually, when I said her name, it sounded like heaven's angels, but now, it was cold and bitter.

"Mimi-" she took one look at me, and broke into tears herself.

"When did you bring the roses?" I knew that the roses weren't her main concern, so I decided to keep her in suspense, and make her ache a bit.

" Um, around 11:30, how come? I came in and knocked and you weren't there. I guess you were busy with some_thing _else. Sorry I came in without permission," the way I muttered the word "busy" was enough to tell her that I knew. 

" Oh dear God, why is this happening to me?" and just then, when I needed to be compassionate, I turned corrupt. 

" So, why are you here Mimi? I thought you hated me, and never wanted to see me again. After all, I'm nothing but a jerk. If the flowers made you like me again, keep your "poor" heart to yourself. I'm too busy pitying myself to pity you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to dwelling on my life," I turned my head, and was about to start singing again, when she took my hand, 

" No, please, don't do that to me. Don't send me away. I have no where to go. Sora's out of town, and I have no one to turn to," no matter how sad her case was, my heart didn't soften.

" So, why don't you go after _Izzy dearest_? I'm sure you'll be safe in his arms. Maybe he can kiss your heart better. I've seen him do it before, he looks like he's pretty darn good at it," after my little speech, she stood there, unable to speak a single word. She just stared at me for a while, until something came to her,

" He doesn't love me," she said under her breath. It was so quiet, I didn't hear.

" It'd help if you spoke louder," I said.

" He doesn't love me. After we stopped, he said that romance was too much for him, and that he'd come by to say goodbye. He said that he wasn't quite ready for anything of that sort yet, and that his schoolwork was falling behind. He'd just come by to give me one last kiss. When he told me all this, I just began to cry, and when he left, I went into my room and found the roses. I knew that you still loved me, and I searched all over for you. Matt, say you'll be mine..." I just looked at her, astonished, and said, to my own surprise,

" I refuse to be second in your heart Mimi. I can't... it's all or nothing. I'm sorry. I just can't live knowing that your heart isn't completely mine," she dropped her head, and began to walk away, silently saying,

" I do love you though... and I'm sorry I made you hate me... but remember this," and then, she said this line, like Julia Roberts in Notting Hill, " I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking for him to love her," 

~*~*~

"Matt! The phone's for you." My father sang as he entered my room that night after my encounter with Mimi.

I raised an eyebrow and tried not to show him that I was hurting, although, in what I said, I'm sure my voice must have been cracking. "And what's so special about that?"

He smiled, "It's a girl."

I rolled my eyes, "A girl? I'm too young to be talking to girls." Actually, I was too confused and heartbroken to talk to Mimi who I was sure was on the other end.

"Just talk!" He shoved the phone in my face and almost danced as he left the room and closed the door. 'At least he doesn't think I'm gay anymore' I thought as I brought the phone to my ear and bitterly said, "Hello?"

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU DO?!?!?!?" The voice at the other end yelled and I pulled the phone back away from my ear to make sure I could still use it later.

"I dunno. Who's this?"

"Sora."

"Okay, I thought you were on vacation."

"I am." She hissed.

"Oh, I feel so special that you would pay long distance to break my ear drum."

"Did I?"

"No."

"Too bad..."

I put my free hand behind my head and leaned against my bed. "Was there a point to this call?"

"Yes, actually, there is besides breaking your ear drum."

"Well now I feel even more special. What is it?"

"I talked to Mimi."

"Nuts, now I don't feel special."

"Personally, I couldn't care less how you feel right now." Sora snapped. "In fact, you're lucky I even bothered wasting my time to call you."

"No I'm not. Do you need help hanging up? I'm sure those foreign phones are real tricky, especially for a genius like you... Do you know that Tai thinks that you two are going to the club tonight? That was mean of you."

"Hey! You're the last person to be telling me what's mean! How could you do that to Mimi?!"

"This is none of your business, Sora."

"For once get past the fact that you're a celebrity and the world-"

I slammed the phone down. I was tired of people thinking that this whole celebrity thing has changed me. I don't think that the world revolves around me, I know better.... Than again, maybe I have changed without realizing it. Mimi thought so, so did Izzy, Sora, my teacher. Maybe I just didn't want to see it so I was hurting people even more. 

I shook my head. Whether or not I had turned out like that, it had nothing to do with Mimi. I didn't want to be her second choice. How could I be with someone knowing that all the while they want to be with someone else? Now who was the one being arrogant? But still her words repeated themselves in my head... "just a girl..." 

(A/N- From this point until said, all of Matt's POV will be in Green and all of Mimi's POV will be in Pink. And all that's in black will be nobody.)

I sat up in my bed. I couldn't sleep. 'Matt probably could. He didn't lose anything.' It wasn't right. Maybe he wasn't who I thought he was. He'd changed. Whether or not he had meant to, he did. That's why I turned to Izzy, _he _was my second choice, not Matt. I should have said that. But, I was just so in shock that I couldn't. I kept replaying...

...the scene over and over in my head. Should I have said something different? Did I make the wrong choice? I laughed coldly at that. How could I make a choice when I _was second choice_? It wasn't any problem of mine that Izzy didn't love her. I wasn't just next in line. I had always loved her... Actually, that wasn't exactly true. When we....

...were in the Digital World for the first time I had liked him right from the start. He was the best person that I had ever met. Like the guy that all the girls wanted. The _perfect guy_. If there was such a thing, he was it. I couldn't possibly let him get away without him knowing how I felt. So, finally, after we were in the real world and had just dumped all of...

...our phone books on Joe, I headed home kind of relieved that I could finally relax. On my way home I stopped off to get some ice cream from our usual parlor as it was too hot for words. People were actually walking around in bathing suits. I laughed, I could have sucked the dignity out of them, but I couldn't blame them. So, seeing that I wouldn't stand out, I took off my shirt so I wouldn't melt before the north pole did. I finally entered the ice cream parlor and ordered some ice cream and sat down. 'It was...

...good to be back.' I thought as I saw the ice cream parlor. I'd get some ice cream and then go find Matt and tell him. I entered the ice cream parlor and saw _him_ sitting in a booth. What was he doing here?! 'I'm not ready yet! I didn't even think of how to say it!' That was a lie, I hadn't stopped thinking about it. 'What do I do? Do I say hi or... Is he topless?' I blushed and turned to the ordering counter. Obviously he noticed me first and called...

..."Hey, Mimi!" I waved over. Actually, I didn't know why I did. I couldn't exactly stand her, but she was my friend. She took her ice cream and looked down at her feet as she came by to where I was sitting. I raised an eyebrow, "You wanna sit down?"...

...I raised my head and smiled. Of course I did! "Okay." I sat down and closed my eyes to think of what to say. First I should get some signs. I think I'll let him talk first. And surely enough, a few minutes later he said...

..."are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" I wanted her to leave, but I didn't want to be rude. Obviously, she took it the wrong way and thought...

...'He cares about me!' I could have jumped for joy if I wasn't sitting at a booth and had some self-respect. I smiled at him, "No, I'm okay." I blushed. 'Okay, Mimi, it's now or never.' I looked him straight in the eye and mumbled bashfully, "I like you, Matt."...

...I looked at her strangely. Why was she staring at me? "It'd help if you talked louder."...

...I raised my head proudly. "I've always been attracted to you, Yamato Ishida. Right since the first time I saw you."...

...I gasped. What was I supposed to say? I didn't like her? I didn't like the way that she was so beautiful in the morning. Or the way she was always happy. I didn't like the way she made me feel uncomfortable whenever she tried to talk to me. I didn't like the way she made me blush when she smiled at me. I didn't like the fact that I hadn't told her anything or even tell myself. How long was I thinking about her? I don't know. But obviously it was too long because she got up and said...

..."I feel so stupid." I grabbed my hat and walked towards the door, "I'm sorry, Matt." And with that I left to go home and cry. Of course he didn't like me. Now I had just made him think that I was even more of a ditz than before. I left him sitting there. he must have been glad. I didn't see him try and stop me, nor did I expect him to. He obviously wasn't who...

...I had thought she was. I got up and ran to the door just in time to see her disappear into the huge throng of people. Now she hated me. And she thought I hated her, which I didn't. I couldn't talk to her. I just couldn't get it together...

…Maybe we were both equally stupid. But what if you loved me...

...what if you didn't notice...

...what if you didn't see...

...what if you didn't really care...

...how I felt when you left me...

...and walked away holding someone else's hand...

...what if I told you I loved you...

...what if I told you to leave...

...what if I said I was sorry...

...for hurting you the way I did...

...what if I apologized...

...for not realizing our love was real...

...what if I kissed you...

...what if I had told you how I felt...

...what if I let you go...

...what if I'm not that someone else's hand...

...what if I take it all back...

...I guess it wouldn't help...

...but what if I told you I loved you...

...what if you took my hand...

...what if I kiss you long and hard...

...until you told me back...

...just how much I have always loved you...

...than I would always love you back...

~*~*~

*Matt's POV again*

I sighed. I still loved her, even though I was second best. I heard the phone ring again. 

" I'll get it," I yelled at the top of my lungs, too scared to see dad prancing around again.

" Hi Matt," I heard a feminine voice on the other end.

" SORA! FUCK OFF!!!! I DON'T FUCKING FEEL LIKE TALKING TO YOU!! IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN MIMI AND ME. I do love her, I really do, but I can't fucking stand being second best. It hurts too much. You wouldn't know, Tai loves you with his heart and soul, and would give his life for you any day, and that's how I feel about Mimi, but she doesn't feel the same God damn way about me, I'm just second best, " I decided that I was being too harsh, and calmed down a bit, and continued," Listen, I'm sorry for snapping, but you have no idea how I feel. If it makes you feel any better, tell Mimi to meet me tonight at the park at eight, considering how much you like long distance phone calls," and before I could say another word, she hung up on me. 

~*~ 

The night arrived sooner than I had anticipated, and I found myself getting ready to leave, when I heard dad saying,

" Matt, where are you going at this hour? Not to Tai's, I hope," and just to put his mind at ease I replied with a,

"No dad, it's not Tai, I'm going to see Mimi, I have to clear something up," I didn't wait to hear anymore from him, the smile on his face was enough.

~*~

I sat on the bench, staring at the little lake where Tai and I used to hold boat races. The moon was full, and was shining on my face, making it look more pale than ever, and there were thousands of stars shining and brightening up the night. I looked at my watch, 7:59.. oh..8:00.. and just then, I heard a voice from behind,

" H..hi...Matt..." I turned around and saw Mimi, and the moon was now shining on her, and she looked as though she was standing in a spotlight, in her light pink dress and silver heels. Her straight blond hair shined like gold under the moonlight, and she just looked great.

" Hey, I just wanted to apologize for being too harsh. Listen, I can't deny my feelings for you, and I even admit that they're probably gonna haunt me for the rest of my life, but right now, my hearts in a fragile state and can't bare anymore aching. I've said it before, and will say it again, I can't be second best," I raised from the bench, and offered her my seat, and she took it,

" Matt... your mind has been too jumpy lately, and you've never actually listened to me... so now that I've listened to you, why don't you hear me out, " I nodded and she proceeded with her speech, " I've always loved you Yamato Ishida....but you've never shown any sign of attraction.... So for my own sake, I took to liking other guys, I moved on... and it was very silly of me, but I found myself attracted to Izzy. Yet, it felt wrong, I felt like I was cheating on you, even though we were never together. Then I convinced myself that 'Mimi, he doesn't give a damn about you, so get a move on your life'. But no matter how hard I tried to distract myself from you, you were still there in my heart, as the one and only guy for me, and well," I'd heard enough, so I gently put my finger on her soft and tender lips, and said in a voice, full of passion,

" Shh.. just be quite, hold me tight, and never let me go..." and then, I drew her closer to me, and closed my eyes, under the moonlit sky.

~*~ THE END~*~

Co-written by Black Cat and Amberosia

Disclaimers: Neither of us own Digimon, Brandy and her song *almost doesn't count*, Seal and his song *Don't Cry*. So there.

A/N *just a little clarification, the second phone call (when Matt starts swearing his head off) is made by Mimi.All forms of Reviews, Flames, and Death Threats are welcome!!


End file.
